


Four Questions That Won't Be Asked Of Muryou Suburu, and One That Might

by Thia (Jennaria)



Category: Gakuen Senki Muryou | Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-21
Updated: 2008-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennaria/pseuds/Thia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who wants to know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Questions That Won't Be Asked Of Muryou Suburu, and One That Might

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers liek whoa for entire series, and discussion of relationships both canonical and not. Whee!

_1\. Do you like it here?_

The student council is supposed to be polite to transfer students. Not that Kyoichi's ever been all that good at polite on his best days, but he's not supposed to drag a brand-new transfer student up to the gym roof and try to kick his ass, no matter how suspicious he is. He's not sure what makes it worse: the fact that he failed, or how utterly wrong he was about Suburu.

He still doesn't entirely get Suburu. He's incredibly powerful. He saved Tenmo, saved the entire world, him and Murata between them somehow. He could go anywhere after that. But he didn't. And Kyoichi wants to make sure that it's not out of some kind of feeling of obligation. Duty is important, but not when it strangles you. But there's no way to ask.

On the other hand, Nayuta-kun is a lot calmer these days.

_2\. Didn't you ever want to go all out?_

She doesn't really remember the final confrontation. Sanemori-sama sat down with her and Setsuna-san a few days afterwards, and they talked very quietly about the power of Shingu, and how it's important to do your best, but it's also possible to be swallowed up by something that's too strong for you to handle on your own.

She tried talking to Hajime about it, but she didn't know the right questions, and Hajime could only describe it as like a tsunami, or like the riptide. He suggested asking Muryou.

She hasn't, not yet. She isn't sure if it's because she thinks he doesn't know the answer, or because he does. He's very powerful, but she doesn't know how powerful. She's never seen him really attack anything without holding back. Even that alien boy, they didn't fight. They just sat on the beach and talked a little.

She remembers how it felt, the surging wave of power taking her over, and she wonders if it was her weakness that let it swamp her, or if anyone would have been lost. But the time of Shingu is over, unless more aliens are stupid enough to try to invade, so she can't ask Muryou for a comparison.

On her worst days, she wishes aliens _would_ invade. But she doesn't tell anyone. A girl has to keep some secrets.

_3\. Is she your girlfriend?_

Harumi knows about Murata-kun and Nayuta-chan. Everyone knows about them, if only because when she came back from -- when she came back, she was holding Murata-kun's hand. But she's never _said_ she likes him, and the two of them are never alone. There's always Suburu-kun with them.

Suburu-kun has never made a secret that he likes Nayuta-chan. And Harumi has seen her watching him, like there's something behind her eyes. Maybe, if someone came right up to Suburu-kun and asked him, in front of Nayuta-chan--

Oh, but that would leave Murata-kun alone. And Harumi doesn't want anyone to be alone. Besides, she thinks Shun-kun has already done it.

_4\. Is he your boyfriend?_

Teasing Suburu would be a lot more fun if he would just react. Nayuta-chan throws things at him, and Kyoichi turns interesting colors, and Harumi-chan -- well, actually, nobody teases Harumi-chan, because she's too sweet and innocent and could kick all their butts from here to China and back again. And Hachiyou just looks impassive and gets you back when you least expect it, which is no fun either. But Hachiyou doesn't do anything worth the teasing. Suburu keeps making such a lovely target of himself, and then not reacting!

Especially with that love triangle he's got budding with Nayuta-chan and Murata. He moons over Nayuta-chan, at least as much as Suburu ever moons (which isn't much). Nayuta has _something_ for Murata. And who is Suburu's best buddy regardless? Murata. It's enough to make a guy's mind switch from 'love triangle' to 'threesome.'

He's not going to say anything, though. Shingu is one thing, but Nayuta-chan wouldn't take it well if he started suggesting that her boyfriends preferred each other. And he sort of likes being able to spend his lunches eating, not running away from Nayuta-chan.

_5\. Why live as a human?_

Muryou told him once, that his first memory is of standing at the doorstep and looking up at his sister and grandfather. Hajime boggled at him, and demanded more details, and Muryou smiled at him, and Moriyama-san interrupted them before it could degenerate into anything too undignified.

Sometimes Hajime wonders if Muryou was born having looked into the infinite, the way Hajime was shown. Did he choose to come here, or was it chance? Why stay here? Why not go off with the Federation, or the Alliance, or anyone at all?

If he asked, Muryou could go anywhere. He doesn't even have to ask, actually. He could just go. But he stays.

If he asked, Muryou might answer. And maybe Hajime would understand this answer better than he did the last one. But he'll give it a while longer. He wants to ask at the right time, not before. Muryou will understand.

-end-


End file.
